


Alla scoperta del mondo là fuori

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [AU MOLTO OOC].Armin è un tritone alla scoperta del mondo umano.★Fandom: Attack on Titan.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 735.★ Prompt traccia: 12. Amori estivi. A è in vacanza e incontra B, non immaginando che sia un@ sirena/tritone.





	Alla scoperta del mondo là fuori

Alla scoperta del mondo là fuori

 

Armin inciampò cadendo carponi con un gemito, alzò il capo, i capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Eren gli porse la mano, Armin la prese, arrossendo.

Eren lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.

“Sei nuovo del paese?” gli domandò.

Armin avvampò e annuì, raccolse da terra un libro e lo strinse con entrambe le mani al petto.

“S-sono venuto qui… solo per le vacanze” ammise, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Le iridi azzurre di Armin si rifletterono in quelle poco più scure di Eren, il sole le faceva brillare di riflessi più chiari.

“Anche io. Mio nonno è nato in questo piccolo paesello portuale, ma noi abitiamo in città. Di solito non ci vengono tanti stranieri nemmeno in estate, che fortuna averne incontrato un altro. Non conosco bene il posto, ma possiamo girarlo insieme” propose Eren gentilmente.

Armin si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Ti ringrazio. Sognavo da tanto di visitare questo posto, soprattutto la libreria, ha dei libri meravigliosi” disse con tono concitato.

< In realtà non ho bisogno di una guida, ho già memorizzato la mappa del luogo, ma sono felice di non stare da solo > pensò.

Eren indicò la borsa colma di libri che portava a tracolla.

“Io sogno di diventare uno studioso da grande. Mi piacerebbe studiare insieme a te”.

Armin arrossì e piegò di lato il capo, sorridendogli.

“Fantastico!” esultò.

 

***

 

“Vieni, devo farti vedere una cosa” disse Armin.

Eren appoggiò la sua borsa di pelle contro una roccia, guardandosi intorno, osservò le colonne di pietra della caverna, le sue scarpe stavano affondando nella sabbia. Se le sfilò e si rimboccò i jeans, si voltò e vide che l’altro si era sfilato i pantaloni e si stava togliendo anche i boxer. Avvampò, intravedendo i glutei pallidi e sodi dell’altro e si nascose il viso con le mani.

“I-io… senti non c’è bisogno… anche tu mi piaci…” mormorò Eren.

“Sai, ho sempre amato il ‘mondo là fuori’. A casa mia c’è un muro che ci separa dal mondo esterno. Abbiamo cose meravigliose, come costruzioni di sale, palazzi d’oro e sale di cristallo. Siamo sempre sotto l’attacco di giganteschi cetacei o terribili squali e temiamo il mondo esterno. Però io volevo sapere cosa voleva dire poter leggere tutti i libri che vuoi, vedere un fuoco o ballare” raccontò Armin.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese Jeager socchiudendo le dita, deglutendo rumorosamente e sgranò gli occhi, abbassò le braccia di scatto guardando Armin steso sulla battigia, le onde colpivano la sua coda azzurra da tritone. La luce del sole faceva in modo che le scaglie assumessero varie sfumature di azzurro o blu, brillando.

La camicia candida di Armin si era bagnata, aderiva trasparente al suo corpo. Il sirenetto si era rimboccato le maniche e lo guardava, con le gote rosate.

“Volevo sapessi la verità perché mi sono innamorato di te” ammise.

Eren gli si avvicinò, gli si mise di fronte e si lasciò pesantemente cadere su un masso.

“Tu sei un tritone” mormorò.

Armin aveva un anemone rosa tra i capelli biondi a caschetto.

“Sì, vengo dal mondo sottomarino. Te l’ho detto, a separarci oltre l’immensità dell’acqua c’è anche un grande muro. La mia specie vi teme perché voi mangiate i pesci e non vogliono finire divorati anche loro” spiegò.

“Ormai sono settimane che ci incontriamo regolarmente e non l’avrei mai sospettato” ammise Eren.

Armin gli prese la mano, gliela sollevò e intrecciò le loro dita. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Non ti vado più bene ora che sai la verità?” domandò con voce tremante.

< Io amo l’oceano, ma ancor di più il vostro mondo… e te > pensò.

Eren gli strinse a sua volta la mano, due gocce di sudore gli rigarono il viso.

“T-tu mi piaci qualsiasi cosa tu sia, ma questo vuol dire che dovrai andartene?” chiese con voce tremante.

Armin abbassò lo sguardo e fece sbattere la coda, schizzando spuma di mare.

“Alla fine dell’estate i miei genitori torneranno a prendermi. Al momento non possono aprire i cancelli” ammise.

Eren si mise in ginocchio e si portò la mano dell’altro al petto.

“Allora fino a quel momento ti farò scoprire ogni cosa del mio mondo, te lo giuro. E ti difenderò, nessuno ti mangerà o attaccherà. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me” promise.

< Non ti dimenticherò mai, perché tu mi piaci > pensò.

 

 


End file.
